1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. The Prior Art
The present invention generally relates to a device for mounting a bezel to a computer casing, and in particular to a device that allows ready mounting/dismounting of a bezel.
A personal computer comprises a chassis for supporting and fixing components thereof. A casing houses the chassis and the components therein. A bezel is mounted to a front panel of the casing for aesthetic purposes. The bezel is made of plastic with resilient barbs integrally formed therewith for engaging with corresponding holes defined in the front panel of the casing to secure the bezel to the casing. A disadvantage of the conventional bezel is that the resilient barbs may become damaged and lose their function after repeated engagement/disengagement. Means for facilitating engagement/disengagement of the resilient barbs with the casing are available on the market. Such means require simultaneously depressing several push buttons and thus are very inconvenient.
Metal fastening devices are also available for replacing the integrally formed plastic barbs. The metal fastening devices may become fatigued after frequent operation.
A bezel is an important appealing factor for the general consumer. Normally, each specific computer casing design is associated with a specific bezel, so the general consumer is prevented from choosing a preferred bezel design.
It is thus desired to provide a bezel mounting device for addressing the above problems.